Welcome to My New Life
by izzie551
Summary: Gracelin a New York rich kid moves to New Mexico to live with her Dad .Which just happens to be Ryan and Sharpays too
1. Lets start at the beginning

I took a deep breath before stepping of the plane .I made my way to baggage claim .As I pick up my pink polka dot suit case she looked around for my Dad and his family .I had spent the whole plane trip from New York thinking over the last two weeks one moment I was a normal teenager on the Upper East Side, well if you called trust funds, private school and house staff normal. The next moment I was on a plane to Albuquerque , New Mexico to live with my dad, step mum and step brother and sister .Well I suppose I should start at the beginning my parents were never married they were both children of New York socialites and dated right up to college . They went there different ways Dad got married and Mum became a fashion designer her dream job. Dad was on a business trip in New York when he saw Mum and they got reacquaint if you get what I mean. Dad went back to New Mexico and well 9 months later I came along. Only when Mum rang Dad the day I was born did she found out he was married and had 2 month old twins Ryan and Sharpay. Fast forward 16 years and Mum has moved to Europe to work on her spring collection and has going to leave to in our town house .But Dad who hasn't been in my life at all ,decide that I should have with him and his family whilst she is away oh joy .So here I am .I could see a Tall Business man with blackie Grey hair , a big smile and has waving to me .I pulled my suitcase behind me as I slowly made my way to wards him. "Gracelin sweetheart how are you" he asked "Fine Thank" I replied with the fakest smile ever plastered over my face. As we made our way out to his Ford Territory he tried to make small talk but i acted like i was to busy texting to answer .

We pulled up to a large two stair house with a large garden .Wow i thought welcome to my new life .Dad showed me my room it was a large room with a queen side bed againest one wall some of the things i had sent were aranged around the room ."Grace ,can i call you grace?" he asked .I rolled ,my eyes and nodded "most of the things you sent are in the storeage room do you want me to bring them down?" "Yes please 'Dad'" .I saw a big grin spread across his face as i said Dad .


	2. Let My Explain

"Daddy, me and Ryan are home, what did you want to tell us "shouted a whinny voice. "Let me guess they don't know about me "I asked .Dad nodded "Can you stay upstairs till I tell the kids ,then Ill come get you " "sure "I said giving to thumbs up to him .He laughed to himself as he walked out of the room

**Sharpays POV**

I sat on the couch with my twin brother Ryan beside me. I wondered what Daddy wanted to tell us .As he walked into the living room he was laughing, Dad never laughs I thought to myself. "Ry ,Shar I have something to tell you "he took a deep breath "you two have a younger sister " "Omg is mum pregnant " I heard Ryan shout "No Ryan "he said . Ryan smile quickly turned to confusion "Then how do we have a sister then if mums not pregnant"

Before Dad could answer I saw a extremely well-dressed teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair walk into the living room "well I think I can answer that one "she said .She was about to continue when Ryan shouted "dad did u have an affair with a teenage girl and get her pregnant ".A very shocked look came over both Dad and the Girl's faces."I'm your sister "she stated .My confusion turned to shock and I could see Ryan's face go white. "Our what "Ryan stuttered ."Gracelin I told you to stay upstairs till I had told them "Dad growled .Oh so the girls name is Gracelin, interesting name "Sorry but you were taking took to long and I had finished arranging my room" she replied with an innocent smile "so I came down to see my siblings "

"Daddy this is a joke right "I asked "nope I'm real, not a joke "Gracelin said reaching out her arm to me" Touch it then you'll know your not dreaming ". So I lightly touched her sun kissed arm she was real. "How old are you and when's your birthday " Ryan asked her "I'm 16 and my birthdays 28th of December "she replied "So our two months younger than us then "said Ryan "Cool". I stood up "Wow Dad you cheated on mum does she know you have any other daughter? "She asked "do know about what "Mum asked as she walked in."Hi you may be Gracelin it's nice to met you" mum continued "Wow you're a spitting image of your mother "

"It's nice to meet you too Diane "Gracelin said sweetly "Grace honey do you mind if I talk to Ry, Shar and Roger alone "Mum asked "no its fine I haven't finished in my room yet" she replied.

**Grace****'s POV**

On my way back downstairs after arranging my room, I heard the doorbell rang, I waited to second to see if one other the others came out to answer but they didn't .I slowly walked over to the door, as I opened it, I could see a tall black teenagers he looked confused and shocked to see me at the door .Just as he was about to talk Sharpay walked passed and saw him. "Zeke baby come in" she said with a girly grin on her face .I left the love birds alone and walked into the living room to see only Ryan sitting there ."Its Gracelin right "he asked "Yeah but everyone just calls me Grace "I said "So Zeke's Sharpay's boyfriend" "Yeah "Ryan replied

"So do you have a girlfriend Ryan?" Ryan shook his head slowly "but you like someone don't you "I asked "Yea how'd you know "I shrugged my shoulders "I just know these things "I laughed "What's her Name ".Ryan looked at my nervously "Kelsi, but "he started "She already is with someone "I guessed .Ryan again nodded his head ."Ryan listen I'll help you find someone at school tomorrow k "I said .Ryan eyes widened "Your coming to East High ".I nodded with a grin spread across my face ,Ryan was a crack up I thought .

**Sharpay's POV**

"Omg why did Gracelin Woodsen, just answer your door" Zeke asked the minute Grace left."She's my stepsister according to Dad "I said "Wait how do you know who she is "Shar, she is Elizabeth Woodsen's daughter, you know the fashion designer "Zeke stated like it was common knowledge."Really "I asked with a confused look spread across my face "Wow". I spent the next 10 minutes explaining why Grace was here to Zeke


	3. AN

Sorry it's a pretty shit story .I think ill stop writing it because only one person commented and they don't get it so .Im going to stop writing .


End file.
